Another One
by Villainluvr97
Summary: Since Chris McClain had 22 contestants on the show. He was allowed take one more and close friend with Chef. Will they join a certain trouble maker? Read and Find out.
1. Accepted

? Pov  
I was sitting at my bay window of my room of the foster care I was living in waiting for my mail to come. Taking out my phone to see if I got any text messages from my friends online since they are going on a show like me but wasn't so sure. Ever since my dad went back to jail for attempting to look for me to finish his job he did before. A knocking came and entered my 'sister.' "Hey Regina. How are you holding up since you mailed your cd weeks ago." said the eight year old wearing a marvels shirt and batman pajamas. "Fine. What you need Leah?" I said pulling her on my lap.

"Well I just wanted to know of you can get Aaron of my back? He and the other kids at school are making fun of my clothes." said Leah. "Bring him here and go check the mail ok." i said putting her down and see her run down the hall. My phone started buzzing and it was from Horrorflick237. "HEY DEVILE HOW R THINGS GOING?" it read. "FINE IM JUST HELP LEAH WITH HER BULLIES AT SCHOOL." i replied back. "Ur backstory." it said. "YEAH." i replied then hung up. Aaron walked in and sat next to me. "You wanted to see me Regina." said Aaron. "Leah tells you oicked on her wanna tell me why." i said crossing my arms and leaned against the window.

"She always dresses in long shirts and jackets and there for boys." said Aaron. "Aaron that's her style. You want to know about why shes like that. Is because she looks up ro you like an older brother. Did you think about that." i said. Aaron sighed pulling his legs to his chest and looked the other way. "No i didnt. Oh i forgot to ask how come you been gone for six years." said Aaron. "I signed for military school to get more educated and show people what I can do other than wrestling. Besides at least someone over there help me with my daddy issues." i said.

Then Leah came with an envelope and an ogrange packet walking towards the two. "Here Regina." She said giving it to her. "Thank you and you two go outside that you guys can talk." I said opening the envelope. "Do we have to." Said Aaron. "Do you want Loki to chase you guys again." I said looking at the letter. A huski-wolf lifted his head when his name was mentioned. The kids looked at him and at Regina then quickly went out of the room. Regina laughed and skimmed through the letter and orange packet. I went on my phone messaging my friends. "GUESS WHO'S GOING TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND." I typed then got two replies.

"NO WAY GIRL IM HEADING OVER THERE TOO." Replied DARKCOCO24 then HORRORFLICK237 says "ME TOO. HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU REALLY HOING TO BE THERE?" I just smiled that im going to see two if my friends. "I'LL BRING MY BABY LOKI." I replied to both of them and turned my phone off. I began opening my drawers and put them in my duffel bag. Sitting on my bed petting Loki on the head. "Your ready to go with me boy." I said then received a little yelp/bark. "Ok the boat is going to pick us up at 9 o'clock. We need to get up around eight thirty." Then Loki got down and walked to the door then turned the handle to make Aaron and Leah fall.

"You both know Loki is part wolf and smart enough to know what you guys are doing." Said Regine zipping up her bag. "I told Aaron that and did you get in?" Said Leah as the two got up while Loki went back on the bed lying down. "Yeah and two of myfriends are heading there too. Me and Loki won't leave until eight tomorrow." Said Regine. "We're glad that your in and dinners ready. Ms. Vech made her 'famous' meatloaf with mash potatoes." Said Aaron. The trio shivered in disgust. "Don't worry I got a stash of food in my room somewhere she can't even think about finding. Now come on let's get it over with." Said Regine as the three left the room while Loki hid underneath the bed used the clothes to cover himself.


	2. Going Camping

A/N: Since there's four seasons of the show comment on which episode I should write in the story and please follow, favorite, and heart.

The next morning Regina hand her things ready and look a good look at her small bedroom then sighed. "Loki your ready for the show." said Regina. Loki tilted his head a little saying, 'Of course.' "Okay now come on boy." she said walking down the stairs with her bags and saw Aaron and Leah standing by the door. "Hey you guys are up early. Ready to see me and Loki to go." said Regina dropping her duffel bag. Leah gave her a bear hug while Aaron did a side one and petted the dog on the head. "We're going to miss you and got you something to remember us." said Aaron pulling out stuff animal and handed it to Regina. "Thanks guys I'm going to miss you too. Bye guys and wish me luck." said Regina heading outside with her bags. She got inside Ms. Vech's car and drove to the docks where the boat was waiting.

After a three hour drive they made on time and Regina and Loki got their things then got on the boat. As the two can't see their home anymore Regina decided to get some sleep to past the time. "Loki wake me up when you see the camp or snobby guy." said Regina pulling out her iPod and played Breaking Benjamin then closed her eyes.

*dream/memory*  
 _Seven year old Regina was asleep on her bed in the middle of the night then heard a loud crash. She jumped and rubbed her eyes then heard yelling coming from the living room. "Get out Andrew! I'm not letting you doing this again for this family." yelled a woman. "Why you hiding my so called daughter that I don't remember having. You been cheating on me you fucking whore." said a man. Regina climbed out her bed then tip toed out of her room and to the living room._

 _Peeking at the corner to see a muscular man wearing an orange jumpsuit with a serial number slapping a woman to the ground wearing dark jeans and tank top with black hair. The woman saw her then looked at the man turning his head to see Regina. "Oh there you are. Come here. Daddy has a little something for ya." he said taking a bottle from the counter of the kitchen. The woman jumped into action and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him back. "Regina hide!" she yelled. Without being told twice she ran then heard a loud scream and silence while she grabbed the phone then hid in the small door of her mom's closet._

 _Dialing the police quickly as she heard the man rampaging through the rooms. "9/11 What's your emergency?" said the operator. trying hard not out loud, "I think my dad is going to kill me. please he hurt my mom now he's looking for me." she whimpered. "Calm down the police is coming where is he now." said the operator. Just as she was about to reply the door was kicked opened and her ankle was grabbed. "Help!" she screamed. Then felt a bad pain strikes down her back and arm. "Shut up!" said the man. He raised a piece of glass above his head and was about to bring it down fast._  
*dream/memory ends*

Loki licked Regina awake and she gasped in fright. "Thanks Loki." she said got up and saw the island. She sighed and grabbed her bags then stood at the edge to get off. "Here's our first contestant. Regina." said a man. She jumped off and Loki after her. "So this is it Chris." said Regina dropping her bags. "Yeah and your not only that tricked into doing this." said Chris laughing until Loki growled at him. Regina sat on the post and whistled nodded her head to the side. He took one last glanced at Chris then sat beside her as the rest of the group came. Regina meet Beth and DJ who shook Loki's paw. "That is one sick dog." He commented. "Thanks as long you piss me off. Your balls are safe." she warned then saw Gwen.

"Gwen!" she yelled. "Regina is that you. No fucking way." said Gwen as the two hugged. "You two know each other." said Chris. "Yeah me and her met online through video chat." said Gwen. As the girls went to the side more people came and Regina got bore until she heard loud metal. Looking up to see a guy with a green Mohawk and piercings. he dropped his stuff next Regina's and looked at her from head to toe. "Can I get a bunk under her?" said the guy pointing to Regina. Loki then stood in front of her and started barking furiously at him making Duncan back of a little. "That's my boy." said Regina rubbing him on the head. Chris then told all of us to take a group photo but Regina and loki stayed on solid ground since Loki knew what he up to. "Dry off and ill meet you guys at voting stomps." said Chris walking somewhere else.


	3. First Challenge

After everyone were getting dressed into swim suites Regina walked to the mess hall. "Hatchet you there." She said walking to one of the tables and sat down. Chief opened the door looking around and spotted Regina. "Oh hey baby girl. What's the going on its been a long time?" Said Chief sitting across from her. "Nothing much was happening at the foster home except that the kids said good bye to me and got my tattoos bone over my markings then got this yesterday." Said Regina handing the letter to him. Chief looked over shaking his head then gave it back.

"That man has no to treat a kid like that and i know how to make you better hold on." Said Chief entering the kitchen and came back with a can. "Here ya go and I got a bunch in the far back." He said passing it to her. Regina opened the monster drink and took a sip. "Thanks Chief I needed that and I better head back to make sure nobody didn't piss Loki off." Said Regina got up and gave Chief a quick hug. "Be sure you make it to the safe zone when ya jump from the cliff." Said Chief. "Got it. See ya Daddy Hatchet." Said Regina walking out with a can monster in her hand. "Bye baby girl." Said Chief.

Regina walked up to the cliff where everybody was at and stood next to Chris. "For your first challenge all you need to do is jump from this down to the two zones. The safe zone and other is man eating sharks. Since Regina here doesn't have a team. The losers will get have an extra member or whatever camper is voted off. Now who would like to go first?" Said Chris. No one didn't go and there was silence. "I might as well get dumb shit over with." Said Regina taking her oversize sweater off including her shoes and tossed it towards Loki. She walked toward where the killer bass were and did a running start towards the cliff then jumped off. Landing in the safe zone and then Bridgette went after including a few members.

Regina saw the other team jumping off then started laughing at Harold who landed on his balls. After that she saw Lashawna and heather fighting over who is jumping. Regina did a very loud whistle. Loki lifted his ears and run towards the girls and jumped on heather's back making her fall off the cliff and landed on the safe zone. Regina,Gwen, and Duncan started laughing their ass off. "Regina! I'm going to destroy you and your stupid mutt." Said heather. "At least he made you land on the safe zone. Didn't he." Said Lashawna then jumped and landed safely. "That's my Loki come here boy." Said Regina.

Loki barked twice and jumped off landing in the safe zone swam towards the shore. "Thank you Gigi and Loki. I almost close to throw her off the cliff." said Lashawna standing between her and Duncan. She took a slight glance at Regina's back, "Now that's what I call a sick ass tattoo." she said. "Thanks Coco. It did hurt like a bitch but only to cover you know." said Regina. "Oh I understand now." sad Lashawna. "Nice dragon it totally represents your self." said Duncan. "Tha-" Regina didn't get to finish because of the huge wave knocking everyone down. She tried getting up from something hard yet soft ground but it turns it was Duncan holding her. "You mind letting go of me." she said.

"Nope im good in this position." said Duncan smiling. "Fine but Loki won't hesitate rip your balls clean off." said Regina. Duncan held his arms to the side in surrender then got up. "Well im changing and if anyone needs me i'm heading to the mess hall." said Regina walking toward the girls cabin while Loki headed to the woods. After taking a shower and gotten dressed Regina walked into the mess hall and grabbed a tray. "Hey Daddy what you got for me." She said. Chief put a lasagna with mashed potatoes, "There you go and I got bones and homemade biscuits for Loki in the back kitchen." said Chief. "Thanks and if you need a favor. You know where to find me." said Regina sitting down and took a bite of her sandwich.

After a while everyone ate the slop they had to eat and talked about who to vote off. "I don't get why we lost they're the one with six chicks." said Ezekiel. Regina snapped her head towards him. "Gina." said Gwen in worry. Regina looked her with an evil smile and snapped her fingers. Loki sprinted off to the cabin. "What was that?" said Eva slamming her fist on the table. Regina got and whispered something to her ear then Eva did same to Bridgette. the girls backed off and whispered to everyone. "What happening ay." said Ezekiel in worry. "Your about to find out. in about three seconds." said Gwen while Chief closed the gate to the kitchen window. Loki came back with some glove and gave it Regina while she cracked her knuckles.

Regina put the gloves on then tackled Ezekiel throwing a few punches then did a Fishermen's Suplex (Imagine her being WWE Paige) on the hard wood floor and kneed him in the gut a couple of times until the DJ and Duncan pulled her off but she sent a hard side kick to Ezekiel's jaw. "Calm your tits sweetheart. He had enough for tonight." said Duncan as him and DJ let go of her."He's lucky that didn't Loki to attack him." said Regina then snapped her fingers to the kitchen. "I need a minute or two to calm down." She said heading to the girl's cabin. She grabbed her black bag with foldable drum set and played it at the woods until someone gets voted off.


	4. Dodging Time

*confessional*  
After the awake-athon as Chris put it I wanted to brutally beat the living shit out Harold and his loud ass snore even Loki tried block out noise then gave up and slept in the empty caves which I don't blame him. Lastly I know Heather is up to something ever since she 'found' Eva's mp3 and if she even thinks about messing with me. Well let's just say I have ways to make a body disappear. Later bitches.  
*confessional over*

Everyone was sitting on the tables barely eating because of Harold. Regina was too tired to change to her pajamas and brought her blanket she got on her birthday last month. walking over to the killer bass and slammed her forehead on the table next Duncan. "Regina, Duncan. You both look like crap dude." said Chris walking in front of the two tables. Regina flipped him off without lifting her head while turned his to look at him. "Stuff it and I agree with her. So Fuck you." said Duncan pointing Regina who was still hold the finger at Chris.

Courtney then explained comfortable Chris about Harold's snoring. "Man four nights of no sleep how much are you hurting." said Chris after that Regina let her blanket off to try to attack Chris like she did Ezekiel. Just as she a few inches to even hurt him Chief was walking out of the kitchen seeing what she was about to do then run over and picked her up by her torso. "Regina I'll make you my famous coffee if don't murder Chris." Chief whispered. "Fine he'll live." said Regina being put back on her seat. Putting the blanket back on she leaned her head on Duncan.

Regina's pov

As i was trying to doze i heard a few giggles and laughter. Then heard heather saying about an alliance and Chris something about the challenge. I felt Duncan getting up but i didn't budge. "Come sweetheart lets gets this over with." he said. "Fuck the challenge." i whined. I heard him laughing a little then felt him picking me up bridle style and felt my body bouncing a little. "Fine im walking." i said putting myself on my feet walking toward the glass gym. Taking a seat and made myself comfortable to fall asleep. But saw Duncan heading to my direction and put his head on my thighs. "Wake us up and you be burying your own grave." i said before falling asleep on one of the bleachers in a sitting position.

It was two to zero and the killer bass were desperate to win the challenge. "Ok someone has to wake them up. They're the only chance we got." said Courtney. Sadie walked to Regina then quickly poke her on the cheek. Nothing happened so she poke again until Regina's eyes snapped opened and turn her head towards her. "You guys five seconds to explain to me why you woke up or someone is flying to the hospital." Regina growled at Sadie. "We're losing the challenge so we need you and Duncan to help us win this or one of you are going home." Said Courtney stepping in between the girls. "Fine let me wake up the beast." said Regina lifting her back and twisted it then her team heard a loud crack. She began shaking Duncan by the shoulder.

He turned his head to look at Regina. "You better have a reason that you woke me up Sweetheart." said Duncan. "We're losing the challenge and this Bitch over her wants our help." said Regina. "Fine but you stay here. Ok you better listen to me and do what i say. Now i pick up a move on my visit to Juvie called, Rush The New Guy." said Duncan then got the team in circle telling them the plan. Chief blew the whistle and everyone were in position. The screaming gopher threw the balls first and killer bass dodged all of them then threw it back at the same time. Gophers lost and the team earned a pointed so this went on for a while until Duncan was out and sat next to Regina then she leaned his head on her shoulder.

The members left was Owen and Harold. "Well we're fucked." said Regina. "Don't get your hopes up." said Courtney. Owen began throwing balls like crazy then Harold did some weird movements that help him dodge the balls. "What the actual fuck?" said Duncan and Regina in unison. Harold threw the ball but missed and was thrown back to the glass wall crouching then Held the ball in victory. "He did it. We won." said Courtney. The killer bass cheered and went over to Harold asking what he did to win. Then everyone got to the cabins and the girls were talking about themselves. "Guys I'm going to go check up on Loki and i might be playing my drums." said Regina. "Whatever freak i bet no one cares about you even your parents." said Heather. Gwen and Lashawna gasped then looked at Regina as stopped her tracks. "Don't give piss me off bitch or else." said Regina then continued walking to the woods.

After awhile of checking on Loki Regina decided to put her drum set close to the cave and started playing her lightly since there's bigfoots around here then did it a loud. Until she feels like her body is ready to sleep and go back to the cabins but she had her earbuds on so she focus on her beats.


	5. Seeking Talent

After the past few days on the island the campers kept on noticing Regina disappearing into the on rare occasions at the woods and the kitchen. Chris announced the campers to head the amphitheater for the this weeks challenge. Regina walked out of the woods and surprisingly Duncan was waiting for her and had something behind his back. "What's up with you Bad boy?" said Regina. "Nothing just wondering about why you and loki wondering the woods." said Duncan raising an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much?" said Regina walking to the amphitheater with Duncan by her side. "Can't you blame a guy for trying?" said Duncan as they sat down on the wooden bleachers.

"There's nothing to worry about alright. No need to be all soft for a tough guy." said Regina. Heather looked the two oddly and glared at Lindsey for flirting with Tyler. Chris walked on the stage announcing the challenge and they'll be judged by him and Chief for the three talented team members. Then told them to go pick a member and have a few days to practice. The killer bass sat down thinking about who should go until Sadie and Katie wanted to show them their dance moves. "Well as much I want to see this talent show thing. I need to make that Loki didn't get in trouble by Chief again." said Regina walking to the girls cabin and grabbed a worn out journal.

Making sure no one was watching her she went to a opened area and pulled a handle up from the ground revealing a secret room made for her relax her emotions since she told Chief about the reason why she went to juvie twice. She jumped in and closed the lid turning the lights on to reveal her Studio/relaxation room. Sitting on the sofa pulling the pencil from behind her ear and began writing something down. Then looked over to Loki sleeping on the other side of the room. Twitching his ears here and there opening his green eyes and looked at Regina. Patting on the empty spot next to her. Loki got up and jumped on the sofa then laid down his head on Regina's calf.

*Confessional*  
Ok ever since the night my dad came to "see" me and my mom. I've been writing a journal about about my emotions and other personal stuff that only me and Hatchet knows about. Of anyone finds they'll end up having an iron lung. Bitches I'm out.  
*confessional over*

After an hour or two Regina walked back to the girls cabin and placed the journal in a hidden compartment with a loose board against the wall of her top bunk. Heading out of the cabin to hang with Gwen and Lashawna. Heather stood up from behind the bushes and went inside to grab something with a smirk on her face. "Hey coco,Gwen. Do you guys know will be up on stage?" Said Regina sitting next to Gwen. "Ya Trent,Beth, and heather." Said Gwen writing something on her diary. "Figures Trent is really good at the guitar. Beth i don't fucking know and as for Heather." Regina made a throwing up gesture.

"You said it Gigi. " said Lashawna then saw Cody walking over towards them. "Hello ladies." Said Cody taking a seat between Regina and Gwen. "You ready for the talent show cause the Codster is." Wrapping his arms around their shoulders and leaned over Gwen's. "Watcha doin." Said Cody. Gwen looked at him then back at her diary. "Cody." Said Regina. "Yeah Gina." Said Cody. "I going to give you three seconds to run or I'll go all WWE on your ass." Said Regina. Cody got up and ran leaving the girls alone. "Thank you." Said Gwen smiling. "Are you going on stage. Your singing was voted top ten on Vine." Said Lashawna placing a hand on her hip.

Clearing her throat,"THAT IS UP TO THE SKINNY BITCH'S ASS!" Regina sang loudly then looked around to make sure no one else heard her. (Imagine Christina Nigro) Gwen and Lashawna applauded for Regina. "Thanks guys but really is up to Courtney." said Regina. "Well i'm going swimming if you guys need anything you know where to find me." said Gwen getting up and went to the cabins. "Well im going check up on my team. See ya guys." Said Regina walking towards the amphitheater. Just as she arrived she saw Bridgette walking on her hands but her leg got caught of the lighting and fell on Courtney and breaking the violin.


	6. Secret Out

The team were backstage practicing their performance to win the challenge. Since Courtney was injured and couldn't participate at all and was desperate to in. So Regina walked towards her holding her drumsticks and gently tapped her shoulder. What is it Regina can't you see I'm busy finding talent here?" said Courtney. "Calm your ass down I'm here to help win this since your not the only one who plays with an instrument. I already convinced Chris and Chief. I'm the only one here and Harold will make our team lose." said Regina.

Courtney looked at Harold picking his nose and sniffed the booger. Sighing She nodded her head then winced at the pain. "Fine your up after Heather." Said Courtney. Heather walked up and sat on the chair holding an old book. "I was going to dance for you but instead i want to talk about your inner spirit for teamwork." said Heather opening a book. "That bitch is going to pay." said Regina looking extremely pissed that Heather. As her team was seeing her expression they slowly backed up and pretend they didn't see anything.

"Age: 16 Ever since the incident with HIM I still kept on having the nightmares of that night where he kept on screaming, "This isn't over when I'm outta here you'll be seeing your mother soon. If the last thing i do." then pushed him in the back of the car. Being carried by the policewoman i saw my mom's body severely beaten to death that I didn't recognize her anymore. Everywhere I go I see parents having fun with their kids and I was being to wonder if someone out there could help me end this nightmare.

Heather stopped reading Regina's journal and bowed smirking at the now pissed killer bass. "That was so on called for." said Courtney. "Don't worry THEY will deal with her very soon." said Regina with her hair covering her face."Now up next the killer bass." said Chris announced on the speaker. "Go Regina your on." She said as Regina walked on stage while her team cheered some encouragement. She sit on the stool that was facing her drums and looked at Lashawna giving her a nod then saw the curtains being pulled open seeing everyone staring at her. Started the playing the drums while she was letting her emotions Regina saw Loki and a pure white wolf sitting next to the edge of the bleachers.

After she was done Everyone cheered and Chris walked up on stage. "We have a winner the Killer bass and you Regina are great with those beats." said Chris. He noticed that Regina barely said anything got up from her seat and walked away with Loki and the wolf following her. Chief went over to Heather and snatched the journal and walked to the same direction as Regina. "This is not good. Heather reading Regina's personal journal is not cool and you might want to watch your back." said Chris walking to his mansion. "Whatever it's not she doesn't scare me. She just a useless freak who doesn't know about the word counseling and proper makeup." said Heather scoffing. Gwen and Lashawna glared at Heather but Duncan more like 'I'll kill you in your sleep' look.

Meanwhile at the mess hall. "Thanks Hatchet. I know how get her back and some fun for you and Chris. Now heres what's going to happen . . ." said Regina explaining the plan. Hatchet listened and called someone on the phone.


	7. Psycho Skills

Regina set up a screen and film projector while DJ and Duncan grabbed a couple of stumps to sit on. "Ok guys i got the movie."said Gwen holding up a box with a hocky mask. Regina gasped. "Yes i love this movie. By the way what was all that screaming i heard last night." said regina. "A certain someone put poured honey and red ants on my bed." said a voice. Turning around to see Heather walking to the group. "Haven't you ruined my life even more."said Regina. "Its not my fault that I didnt hide my journal that good." said heather looking her nails. "Your lucky that left my weapons back home."said regina. "You better shut your trap or do i need slap you." said Lashawna getting front of Heather.

Without a warning both Loki and the wolf from before knocked Heather down and barking/Growling at her face. Regina smiled at this scene and was about sit on the log but Duncan beat her to it. "Too slow princess." said Duncan wrapping his arms around Regina's waist and put his chin on her shoulder to keep her on his lap. The two saw Heather being to get loki and the wolf off of her. Regina whistled for the two to come by her side. Loki and the wolf stopped and went over to the left side of them. The wolf on the bottom and loki laid on top her. "So Loki has a wolf for a girlfriend." said Duncan. "Yeah her name is Neva because of her fur." said Regina. Then Owen and Lizzie came by and wanted to the movie too. Everyone quited down and watched the horror movie. Through the movie Gwen, Duncan, and Regina enjoyed it while the rest were being traumatized.

Regina's Pov

I was enjoying the bloodsplash. Duncan was leaning a little at the gruesome scenes and looked at DJ being scared of the whole thing. "Just kill the bitch already!" I yelled. As the Psycho Killer finishes off the Teens with his chainsaw. Me and Gwen started cheering during the scene. "Yeah Lizzie loves scary movies." said Lizie jumping in wen's arms. "So does Owen." said Owen while looking at DJ and Duncan. I tried geting up from Duncan's lap but he kept his grip. Facing HIm giving a warm smile I leaned in to his ear. "Either you let go or Get your dick ripped to shreds by these two." I whispered then pointed to Loki and Neva. He lefted both of his arms in surender. I got up and whistled for Loki and Neva to follow me to the docks.

There I saw Chef and Chris packingtheir stuff. "Everything set Daddy Hachet." She said crssing her arms while raisng a brow. Chef gave me a nod the handed me a note. "YEP THE TWO ARE HERE. I PLACED A FEW THINGS IN THE KITCHEN THAT ONLY WE KNOW." it read, I grabbed the fake news article and a did Horrified looked. Duncan walked towards us with everyone close behind. "Yo chef. what's with the packing?" he said as Chef gasped and jumped in the boat with Chris and left. "Whats wi- Gina?" Gwen saw my expression and waved a hand in front of my face. "H-hh-He's Back." Then Owen took the article out of my hands while Duncan raised a brow. "WHo's Back?" he said. "Beware the looked out of a man wearing a hockey and a chainsaw with a hook. Everyone must be in a secure area because two weeks ago, a man named Andrew Neval escaped from jail." Owen read. "Wait a minute that's Regina's Dad." said Gwen with shock.

I snapped out and ran off towards the mess hall with the dogs behind me. "REGINA COME BACK! YOU CAN"T GO ALONE WITH TWO KILLERS ON THE RUN!" gwen yelled. I kept on running and made a quick stop at the mess hall. Getting the kitchen i opened the third cabinet Pushing the fake wall to the side and found my FX makeup kit. i grabbed the spirit glue,elastic scars(i think that's what it's called.) and fake blood to create very realistic slash wound. It took a while and was done then I went towards the dogs and rubbed the a little fake blood on their to look like they fought something. "Loki, Neva you know what do." I said looking at the two.

They nodded and did some fierce barking and whining in pain. Going to the mess hall I saw the actor holding the axes and I did a mid-stop blood heardling scream after my 'dad' slit my throat. Leaning against the walling I did a slight tilt and closed my eyes like dead actor would do. After an hour I heard someone come in and gasped. "REGINA!"yelled Gwen and hears more footsteps. "Are fucking kidding me I never got to ask her out!" Said a voice then heard someone screaming,chainsaw going off and very dark laugh. Gwen screamed again then a something hit.

"Ow! My nose you know what I quit I was treated better in prison. Bye Dustin." Said a high voice. "So this killer hook guy was fake than what abo-" Regina grabbed Heather's and pulled out a fake knife close to her face making everyone scream. Dustin came in with the dogs and started laughing his ass while Regina joined in."Operation Paybitch is complete. How did you like me now?" Said Regina getting up and high dived Dustin. "Was this even a challenge or dumb prank on us?" Said Courtney. "Both and great job cousin. It was so fucking worth it." Said Dustin having Regina in a headlock then gave her a noogy.


	8. Helping and Beating

Over the past few days since Rigina prank during the challenge of being in an actual horror movie. Chris tld everyone that their pakages came and they have two hours to take their time to thank their families. Regina was in mess hall video chatting on her laptop. "What has everyone been up to while I was gone?" Said Regina. "Leah got adopted two weeks ago and we sent your package to the island. By the way nice prank on Heather it made my day when Leah left." Said Aaron. "Well she deserve for being a bitch towards me and my friends but there's more coming. Anyways I better get going I promised daddy chief that I him set up the keys. Bye Aaron." Said Regina shouting the screen off and put her laptop away.

She got up and entered the kitchen to see chief cooking something. "Hey daddy chief where the keys?" Said Regina. "Bottom cabinet but you got to wait for now. Your package at the girls cabin." Said chief tossing a Venom drink to Regina. "Thanks daddy chief. See ya in a bit." Said Regina walking outside and to he cabins. She heard loud barking inside and saw Heather trying to take her mail. "You got a five second head start before Loki tears you up." Said Regina. Heather run out and didn't bother to look back. "Thanks Loki." Said Regina petting him on the head. She sat down pulling out a pocket knife cutting the tape and open the lid.

"I just saw heather up on the tree. What did she do now?" Said Lashawna. "I don't know Loki?" Said Regina looking at him. Loki pointed to the Bon fire and to the docks of shame. "Figures that she tried to do that. Thanks for saving my stuff Loki." Said Regina pulling out a small box. She opened it to see a T-shirt, set of key chains, bag of dog treats, and few movies. "Thank you Aaron and Leah." She said pulling out treat a tossed it to Loki. "Looks like you got another box and orange envelope." Said Lashawna. Regina pulled out the orange envelope and pulled the papers out half way. "Oh man Chris is in for a surprise. Coco can you watch my stuff I need show this to chief." Said Regina walking towards the mess hall.

She walked inside to see Chris who was wearing a pirate outfit talking chief. Standing behind Chris, Regina slowly raised the envelope over Chris' right shoulder so chief could see it. "Is that the papers?" Said chief. "Yep." Said Regina handing it to him and placed her elbow on Chris shoulder. Chief skimmed through the letters and smiled. "Chris I would like you to meet my new daughter." Said chief giving Regina high five. "What no fucking way. Let me see." Said Chris snatch the papers. Looking at them then put a hand on his head. "Congrats chief and Regina. I call my boss if you can get a job here." Said Chris then pulled out his flip phone and left.

*time skip*

After Regina and Duncan go their keys they hung out talking about their life back home. "So your the only teen in the foster care. They go to you help on school and their own problems." Said duncan. "Yeah basically but only if they want food from me since Ms. Vech's food taste like dog shit." Said Regina then saw Loki walking over with a box in his mouth. "Oh yeah my horror block package." She said taking the box from Loki. "Is it that website or whatever that has awesome stuff related to horror and nerd things." Said Duncan. "Yeah." Said Regina opening the lid.

Just she was about to pull he stuuf out she saw Gwen running inside crying. "Watch my shit for me." Said Regina getting up. "And what do I get in return sweetheart?" Said duncan then felt Regina peck his cheek and ran. She walked inside to see Gwen crying in her pillow. "Gwen what's up?"said Regina sitting down next to her. Then Lashawna came in and saw the girls. "I got a letter from Trent to meet at the docks and when I got there I saw him kissing Heather." Said Gwen. Regina quickly got up and was about run out but Lashawna grabbed her. "I'm gonna get her."Growled Regina.

"Duncan get your ass over and help calm Regina down." Said Lashawna. Duncan put his key in his back pocket and picked Regina up then sat back down. "Lt me go I wanna teach that bitch a lesson." Said Regina trying get off Duncan's lap. "No you gotta calm down first." Said duncan. "Calm down my a-mph!" She felt lips slam onto hers. Regina slowly kissed back and pulled away. "Now care to explain to me what the fuck was going on?" Said duncan. "Heather kissed Trent in front of Gwen. She fucked with the wrong girl. I got a plan to get what we want." Said Regina. Duncan raised an eyebrow while Lashawna and Gwen smiled.

After Lashawna and Duncan told everyone about Trent and heather. Regina drove to the otherside of the island on chief's jeep she stopped at a large mansion and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Chris and can see Chief watching football on the flat screen tv. "Can I help you?" Said Chris. "Yeah I need a wrestling ring with a large chain link fence around it and a lock." Said Regina. "What for?" Said Chris. "Heather is going be the reason Trent is about to be voted off to the dock of shame so i want to beat the shit out of heather which could earn you more viewers and suckers to be on the show." Said Regina.

"Chief get the cameras and meet me at opened area. I'm going get my crew to build the ring." Said Chris. "Okay your good. It'll be after the votes are in tonight. Oh yeah my boss said you can be with us if you get voted off or whatever as Chief's assistant and mine."said Chris. "Thanks Chris anyways I gotta get going. See ya Chris. Bye dad." Said Regina walking towards the jeep and drove back. "So chief how good is Regina?" Said Chris closing the door. He walked back to the leather couch while chief installed a video camera. Chris leaned over and watched Regina tackle Ezeikal to the ground punching him in the face,"That leave a slight scar." said chris flinching a then saw her kneeing him in the gut until Duncan and dj got the two to breakup before she sent a hard kick to his jaw. "This show is going to be a hit. Thank you Regina." Said Chris.


	9. Heather vs Regina

After her talk with Chris, Regina went to the girls cabin and saw he girls except Heather. "Where's Ski-Bitch?" Said Regina. "Shower her stink away but not for long." Said Gwen holding up a wrench. "How bout a live beat down." Said Regina. "I'm listening." Said Gwen smiling. "Get heather at the open area there will be cage and I don't what it takes just get her in. I'm going to get the guys." Said Regina. She walked to her bed and grab her stuff. "Why are you packing your stuff?" Said Gwen. "Isn't it obvious? I'm moving out. I'm not trusting that back stabbing bitch after she kept on going through our shit." Said Regina.

"Where are even to go? Not that I care." Said Eva. "I already have room that Chris had his team build." Said Regina. "Since when did Chris ever be nice to us?" Said Gwen. "Since chief told him about me being his baby girl." Said Regina. Gwen jaw dropped and Eva was raising a brow. "No fucking way. He's your new dad." Said Gwen pointing to her in shock. Regina nodded and smiled. "Anyways I better get the boys." Said Regina and walked over to the boys. Knocking on door loudly and saw Duncan open it. "You miss me already babe." Said duncan. "Actually I wanted to know if you boys are up for girl fight." Said Regina.

"We're in and I'll be rooting for ya." Said duncan. "Good I better get ready." Said Regina giving Duncan a quick kiss. She then sprinted to the open area and went inside her studio getting her fight gear on. After she was done and got out her studio she saw Chris sitting on high chair with Chief wearing the referee outfit and along with some camera crew. Regina got in the cage and leaned against the wall and waited in the dark. "Attention tonight we have entertainment tonight. Please meet us at the open area." Chris announce through the speakers.

Everyone sat on the bleachers that were set up around the cage. "I hope she knows what she's doing." said Geoff. "Trust I've seen her fight and you better have your coffin ready." said Gwen. Heather and Lindsey walked on the bleachers until Chief was pacing back and forth on the phone. "Heather get your behind over here." said Chief. "What you do want?" said Heather walking towards him. "I want you put these on to see if it can fit on the Fighter." said Chief shoving the out fit heather and pushed her in the dressing room. "Whatever?" said Heather doing as she was told.

She done and came only to be dragged into the cage that was quickly locked. "What is going on? I demand some answers!" she said. "Just admit it Heather." said Bridgette crossing her arms. "To What? I have nothing to hide." said Heather. "Admit that you set me and Trent up." said Gwen standing up from the bleachers and pointed her finger at Heather. "Get over it your done and there's nothing that you or anyone can do about it." Said Heather looking her nails. Then someone turned on the light behind her showing Regina tightening her gloves and cracked her neck. "Oh really Bitch. Lets see about that." Said Regina then swung a right hook to her face.

Heather fell against the cage wall as everyone was cheering and tell what move to use. Heather got up and swung left. Regina dodged it and did a round house kick to the stomach. She took a few steps back until she was near the chain link wall ran and jaw kicked her to the back. Heather fell flat on her face and got on her feet then jumped on Regina's back. She started clawing her back with her slightly long nails until she got slammed into the wall hard. Regina turned around quick and sent another right hook to heather's face knocking her out and fell on the floor doing a frozen pose of her arms up in the air with a slight bend and legs locked together.

Chief unlocked the door walking toward Heather doing a ten second count and raised Regina's right arm while blowing the whistle. Duncan ran inside the cage and lifted Regina up to put her on his shoulder while everyone chanted 'Gina' until they went back to their cabins. Regina was put down and Duncan held her waist bringing her close to him. They kissed for a while until Regina pulled away but Duncan held his grip on her. "Duncan I have to shower. I got some of Heather's blood on me." She said. "You got what?" Said Chris as he walked by the two. He came over and Regina showed them the drops of blood on her legs,hands,and shoulder. "Damn that Chief's girl alright." Said Chris after he took a few pictures and left.


	10. Framed

The cameras went to Chris on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Island, the screaming gophers turned their back on each other on the Deer hunt challenge. owen pretty much blew up his cover on his hunt and Courtney was voted off for almost taking someone's boyfriend as well as getting attacked by Loki and his girlfriend. Stay tuned on todays here on Total drama Island." said Chris as the cameras zoomed out. Regina (w/o the hat) was the woods playing around with Loki and Neva. She threw the ball and Loki jumped to catch it in his mouth.

He ran back wagging his tail and saw Duncan sneaking up behind Regina. Regina chugged the ball and both dogs went after it. Then she someone hug her from behind while putting their face in her shoulder. "Hey Duncan. Are you sniffing me?" said Regina turing her head a little. Duncan lifted his head looking at her with smile. "I took a wiff of Harold's und-" "Ahah No i get it." said Regina flinching a little. Duncan chuckled and kissed regina's neck then saw the wrapping on her back. "Feeling better." said Duncan. "Yeah but it hurts when i bend down though." said Regina. Duncan let go her and wrapped his arm on her waist leading her back to the camp with Loki and Neva following.

They sat down on the steps of the boys cabin hanging out. Neva and Loki laid their head on the couples lap. Loki on Regina's and Neva on Duncan's. Gwen and Bridgette walked over and smiled. "Hey guys what's up." Said Regina. "Nothin just I'm in a slightly better mood after that fight." Said Gwen. Bridgette went to Neva then rubbed her stomach and Neva thumped her foot a little. "I'll be right back." Said Duncan standing up and went inside the cabin. Meanwhile Beth was in the girls cabin cleaning up her tiki wooden doll without realizing heather walked in. "What's this doing here?" Said Heather snatching it from Beth. "I brought it from the island. I thought it could bring good luck." Said beth.

Heather looked at the doll then smiled at Beth. "Don't worry this will be our little secret. But as team captain I think we need to save this when its the right time. Ok bestie." She said. "Your not mad that I took it." Said Beth. "Of course I was but I had something else in mine now hide where I can grab it."said Heather tossing it to Beth and looked at the mirror. She had a black eye with a cut near her cheek bone, a busted lower lip, her lower jaw swollen a little bit, and purple bruises here on her back then a nearly black one her stomach. Heather sigh in frustration and left the cabin. Regina got up and walked to the mess hall to get something to eat. She came in to see Chief setting up a fancy table. "Hey Dad." said Regina walking passed him.

"Hey baby girl. How's your back?" said Chief. She came back from the kitchen with an apple. "The bleeding stopped and it just hurts when i bend down. But I'll walk it out." said Regina. "Good thing it's a cook off and make sure no one touches my stuff that Im hiding." said Chief. "Got it. See ya around." said Regina walking outside. She sat back down then felt something land on her head. She grabbed a stick and lifted it see a pair of dirty underwear. She got up and kicked the door open with the boys looking at her. "I'm going bust your fucking head if you do that to me again. You fucking understand me!" said Regina walking over to Harold and kneed in him the crotch. She went to her room and grabbed her shampoo.

After watching her hair four times Regina saw everyone heading to the mess hall. She followed and stood next Duncan crossing her arms. "For your challenge you have to make a four course meal which I will be tasting." said Chris then heard chief and dogs. "Keep going I'll check it out." Said Regina walking outside. She saw Chief and Loki arguing. "I told you and your girl that you can't just steal my meat from the fridge." Said chief. Loki barked and whined while moving his jaw up and down. "Don't me excuses. You have a plate with bones and biscuits." Said chief as Neva barked at Loki. Loki looked at Neva and walked with at the forest.

After a while Regina and Duncan were working on making crepes. While Beth went somewhere as Heather was ordering everyone around until she got locked in the freezer. "Hey Duncan I need to change out my shirt." Said Regina and left. As she went to he open area there was an object in front of the hatch. Picking it up he object is tiki doll with a hand writing saying it was table accessory. Shrugging Regina went into her room and changed then brought the doll with her. The food were ready to eat Chris nearly died because of the flaming cake and Heather showed with blue skin and bushy eyebrows.

"What the heck is that?" said Bridgette holding the doll up. "I have on idea this showed up at my place." said Regina. "That's from Boney Island. Who ever takes something off the island is cursed. Didn't I tell you?" said Chris looking Regina. "I'm sorry but i had to help a certain someone on some papers remember." said Regina crossing her arms. "Killer Bass wins cause their meal didn't kill me. So cast your votes and sees who's going home." said Chris. The teams went to their cabins talking until they went to the stumps as usual everyone were safe only Regina and Beth were the only ones left.

"The last marshmallow goes to . . . . Beth." said Chris. "What are fucking kidding me?" said Duncan standing up as everyone except heather, Regina, and Chris took cover. "See ya around loser. This what happens when mess with me go boat of shame." said Heather smirking. Regina looked and Chris with a smile. "Why are you smiling?" said Duncan. "Chris do the honors." said Regina. "Since Regina lives in foster home. She got adopted by someone that I know and conviced by boss to give her a job. So meet Chief's new assistant." said Chris.


	11. Comrades

Over the past week Regina hasn't showed up around campus for almost half the day since her job as Chief's assistant. She was in the back pulling out the food and put them in five cans until it was full. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and heard groaning behind her. turning around to see Loki standing there. "Hey Loki where have been up to for the past few weeks." said Regina pulling the back door wide open and placed a cement block against it. She picked up all the heavy cans over to the serving window. Loki grabbed her pant leg and it slight tug. "Ok lead the way." said Regina.

Loki walked through the back and towards the forest with Regina following close behind. They stopped at the entrance of cave where Loki and Neva were staying in. Loki stood howled then heard four howls back separately. Then ran heard little barks and there came three puppies with Neva walking towards them. "Loki I always knew you would be great dad and you too Neva." said Regina kneeling down to take a good look at the pups. The first two were twins but only difference was that one was lighter than the other and was opposite genders. And the last was white and grey with bio colored eyes. the right had Loki's blue eye and the other was brown.

"Dad is going to be surprised when he sees you three and I give you a signal for you bring them if thats fine with you two." said Regina. Loki and Neva lifted their heads up once. "Anyways i better head back for the challenge." She said getting up and dusting her pants. Neva picked up the twins by her month and walked back to the cave with Loki doing the same. She smiled and went back to camp walking to the docks as everyone was lined up with Chief in charge. "Now where in sane heck were you been maggot." said Chief walking off the dock and stopped in front Regina. Regina clicked her boots together and did a salute. "Big Daddy Chief i had gotten a message from my mutts." yelled Regina.

"Well it better not happen again. Now what was the message." said Chief. "You'll find out very soon sir." said Regina. "At ease soldier." said Chief walking back on the dock. Regina walked beside him and was handed a stick like Chiefs. She walked forward and noticed Duncan drooling at her. She was about to head towards him until Chief beat her to it. "Boy you better stop looking at my daughter like that or do you want clean the stalls with your toothbrush." said Chief. "What you have a kid? I bet they were worst than Regi here." said Heather. Regina walked over and wacked her on the thigh hard. "Ow watch it freak." She said.

"I am the second boss of you or do you want clean up after the bigfoots." said Regina going in front of her face. "Second boss?" said Duncan raising an eyebrow. "If you got a problem that then shut it!" yelled Chief then explained what they were doing. Both teams held their canoes for two hours and Chief sat on top on one of them. "Dad can I show that message to make it harder for them." Said Regina smirking. "Show me?" Said Chief raising an eyebrow. She smiled and did a load ass whistle and howls were heard. Loki and Neva stopped at the ledge where the gap was between them and the canoes. Then heard puppies barking and went aside their parents.

Chief looked at them and Regina smiling. "Thanks soldier. Now this challenge is a lot more interesting. Now get into for positions." said Chief. Regina got on the killer bass with Chief,Neva, and grey-white pup on Chiefs lap. As Chris sat on the screaming Gophers with Loki and the Twins. "Did you name them yet." said Chris as the twins were getting into brawl. "No Loki showed them to me today after I was doing my job in the mess hall."said Regina. "Well judging by the way the twins attitude. I think Angie and Demon. What do you think Loki,Neva?" She said. Loki looked at his son and daughter playing then barked twice.

"Angie and Demon it is but about this little guy." Said Chief hold up the grey one. "I don't know. But we'll find out sooner or later." Said Regina. Chief put the pup back on his lap and heard Harold say something. "Did you have to say something to say?" Said chief hanging his upside down looking at Harold. "No."said Harold looking the other way. Loki,Angie and Demon jumped down then laid down in the shade. Demon chased Angie barking around and bumped into someone's leg. "Hey watch it you stupid little runt." Said Heather then pushed him away with her foot. Demon growled and peed on Heather's feet then kicked the sand towards her.

Regina laughed her ass off while clapping at that moment. "I'm starting like Demon already." Said Duncan smiling at the pup chasing his sister again. Hours went by and the pups slept by their parents side who were next to Chief's feet as he was telling his bootcamp stories. "I'm sorry you guys but I barely feel my arms." said Lindsey letting go of the canoe and rang the bell. The screaming gophers dropped the canoe in exhaustion and the killer bass cheered as they won. Chief blew his whistle making the pups bark in alarm and told the campers to go to the mess hall. As everyone left Loki and Neva carried the pups back to the cave.


	12. Zip it

Regina went to the mess hall leaning against the fire place as Cheif and Chris stood next to the trash cans that she dragged in earlier. "Since you worked your butts off. Dinner is served." said Chief. "So where is it?" said Owen. "Soldier show them. Soldier?" said Cheif. Gwen looked at her seeing regina breathing sloowly and her eyes didn't move. "She's out." said Gwen. "It's creepy to see her sleep like that but I know how to wake her up." said Duncan walking to Regina. He smirked and kissed her Regina causing her pushed him back after Chief gave him a glare. "How was your little nap Babe." said Duncan. Regina turned him around facing chief and tossed him to the ground earning a slap on the ass before he hit the floor. She walked over and lifted the garbage lid up. "Here you go. By the way if anyone wakes me up will lose their nipples or their balls by me."said Regina then went back to her position and slept with her eyes open.

After everyone 'ate' dinner Chief told them to write an essay about how they love him. He walked over to the kitchen and got a starbucks can then came back to Regina and opened the can in frnt her face. She blinked a few times and took the can from Cheif. "Thanks Dad." said Regina taing a sip of her drink. "Can ya do me a favor and " Cheif whispered the rest in her ear making Regina grin. "Got it me just head back to my room and take a two hour nap." said Regina. "Bitch." Heather muttered and got her faced slammed onto the table. "Don't fuck with me remember who's my dad." said Regina walking away from her and left. Regna went to her room and changed into her pjs then crashed on her sofa bed. Beep. " _Regina come in Soldier_." said Cheif on the walkie talkie next to Regina's laptop. Regina groaned as she got and grabbed it.

"I'm up Dad. I'll get my drums set up." said Regina while yawning. " _You got twenty minutes and thse sldiers are getting very sleepy."_ said Cheif. She lifted the lid of her room and whistled. Loki and Neva went ver and looked down at Regina as she put her drum kit on the ground. "Loki bring me the wagon from behind the bathrooms. Loki barked and ran off. Regina grabbed the poles with the dishes (idk the name of it) then saw Loki pulling the wagon towards them. "Put the drums inside Neva help him." siad Regina. Neva and Loki carefully picked each six of the drums from both sides by using their front teeth and put in the wagan as Regina put the rest in. "Thank you and here is your reward." Regina said as she pulled out six treats from her pocket giving three to Neva and Loki. She pulled the wagon to the mess hall while Loki and Neva rolled the large drum behind her. "Your food and water are in the back." Regina said as she set everything up. Cheif opened the door and whispered his request. Then he went back and took away the written essays from the campers. "Since y'all having a hard time getting head up. THis might do the trick." said Chief and snapped his fingers.

Regina twirled her drum sticks and hit (RIP) her drums to the song. The campers jumped up as a few fell and groaned while CHief grinned. "Now after this is over. Get your butts to the beach. If you dont follow my orders" "Will run a 10k while being chased by wolves." Regina said loudly making chief smile at bit. Duncan walked over to Regina and put his head between her neck and shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued playing. She put her drum sticks in the wagon and tried getting up until Cheif grabbed the collar of his T-shirt. "get your butt moving or its the boat house for you." he yelled and pushed duncan tward the beach. "This is going to be a long night." said Regina putting the drums away and went to her room. Coming back she put her jacket on and watched everyone dancing alog with Cheif until Duncan snuck his way toward the sterio. "Duncan dont. Dad is about had it with you if you blow his fuse. You won't get to kiss and touch me for three weeks." said Regina getting in front of the sterio. "Then I better make it worth it." Duncan says as his hand grabbed her chin and kissed her hard on her lips while the other pressed the stop button. He quickly let go as everyone gasped and cheif looked down at him. "I should've duct tapped your big mouth shut." said Regina after Chief sent Duncan to the old house.


	13. To the extreme

The challenge was over the next day as everyone were hanging out doing their thing. Regina got on her pink Melanie Martinez spaghetti top in under a black hoodie walking out of her room with the dogs ready for her to start throwing a ball that lasted for a good hour until she sat down on the steps of the girls cabin watching Loki and Neva rough housing with their two pups. "Hey babe have you seen my other shoe?" Said A voice. She looked at the left to see Duncan walking towards her with only a right shoe on. "No. But have you seen Demon anywhere?" Said Regina looking at him. Gwen looked out the cabin and looked through the steps where Regina was sitting at. "What are you doing?" Said Regina. "Heard scratching under the cabin." Said Gwen. "Get me a flashlight. I'm going in." Said Regina taking her jacket off. Duncan whistled at her butt as her shirt went up a little when she was bending down on her knees.

"You just begging to me to hold you babe." Said Duncan while Gwen hands her a flashlight from her bag. Regina crawled under the tight opening and turned on the light looking around. Seeing something past her she turned and heard a small growling. "Duncan. Gwen get ready for the runner."said Regina moving to the growling noise to see Demon chewing on Duncan's shoelace. "Demon come here." Said Regina getting closer to the pup but ran out from under the cabin with the shoe in his mouth. "Got him." Said Gwen. As Regina got out she sees Duncan and Demon playing tug o war while Gwen was holdin the pup pulling back. "Demon let go or do I have get your dad." Said Regina walking to the pup pointing her finger at him.

Demon whined and growled but Loki barked to make him cut it out. He pouted and opened his jaw as Gwen put him down while he tried to act cute towards them. "Like father like son." Said Regina crossing her arms while Demon got tackled by Smokey and Angel. Angel bit his ear and pulled it a little and Smokey was in top trying to bite his face. "Regina come on." Said Chief. "Coming big daddy Hachet." Said Regina looking for her jacket to see it in Duncan hands. "Can I get my jacket back." Said Regina walking towards him. "For what price?" Said Duncan smiling. Rolling her eyes Regina grabbed the sides to Duncan's face and slammed her lips on his for three seconds. She pulled away snatching her jacket back and ran to the Mess Hall.

"So what did Chris want us to do for this Challenge?" said Regina walking past him and took a Monster drink from the top cabinet. "He wants you to make the water ski course and get the pile of socks from the lost and found." said Hachet. "Then i need to change because i know that the trio will get into a mud fight." siad Regina. "But let me do that ski thing first." she said walking outside. She went to her room to change and grabbed her mask while hearing Loki rough housing with Angel outside the hatch. She also got some shampoo for herself and for the dogs then climbed out with them in her bag. After a few of walking to the sight where the water ski was at and saw that half of it was ready as the hose was there with barely a drop of water. Regrina groaned and went to followed it to turn the key which happened to behind the wash room. "Ok that wont be hard." she muttered then headed back to the ski course after turning the key. She grabbed the hose and twisted the knob letting the water out and move it around for at least half an hour until Smokey jumped into a mud puddle rolling around as her siblings joined in.

For two hours Regina turned the water off and put the flags for the team in position. She saw Neva with Loki and the pups playing tug-o-war with a slightly long rope. "Marxx come in" said a voce. Regina went to one of the jeeps that was parked and saw a walkie talkie. "What up McClain." said Regina pressing the buttom to talk to him. "I'm going fly over to the main site and bring the couches." said Chris making Regina roll her eyes. "Fine but ri-Ahhh!" Regina got tangled by the rope that smokey and neva were playing with making her fall into the mud covering her head to toe. She sat up and wiped the mud off her eyes looking at neva and Smokey who was hiding behind his mom. "You're all getting cleaned up by the time im getting the work done." said Regina as she got up and went to the lost and found. Putting the mask on she heard Chris from the plane he was playing and dragged the dirty clothes toward the team as they were hearing the challenge. "What happened to you wrestle a hog over your daddy issue?" said Heather looking at Regina. "I liked it way better when i knocked your ass out or my dogs ready to tear you pieces."said Regina walking away from the group. As she was walking to the jeep where stuff was at Gwen and Lashawna was heading her way.

"So what really happened?" said Lashawna putting her hand on her hip. "Neva and Smokey tripped me while they were playing in the mud." said Regina facing hte two thrwing her bag over her left shoulder. "We understand that but did you get any mail from him." said Gwen with her arms crossed. "Nothing after I got the papers stating that I'm Chief's daughter and has no right to be anywhere near me or my new family." said Regina seeing Loki chewing on his bone near the mess hall. "See you guys later. I really need a shower." She said walking towards the stall. She managed to get the mud out her hair and change into black jeans and red tshirt entering the mess hall to get her meal. "Hey Big Daddy." said Regina grabbing the tray that had BLT and egg salad. "Regina. Have you seen Smokey anywhere?" siad Hatchet giving the grey slop to Bridgette's tray. "He was playing in the mud with his siblings.' said Regina. "But dont worry I'll get him and wash the dogs if they show up." She said biting into her sandwich. "Alright." said Hatchet as Reina went to sit with her girls. As she sat down making Duncan walk from his table to sit next to her putting his head on her shoulder. "Hey babe." said Regina. "You owe me a new pocket knife." said Duncan lking at her eyes. "Fine i'll give you one of mine when it comes in the mail." siad Regina pecking his forehead. "Wait isnt it the rainbow ones you told us a while ago." siad Gwen poking with the slop as it started moving. "Yeah. My friend from facebook was sending his stuff to me for my adoption." said Regina. "Nice. By the way Angel rolled mud all over Heather's bed while you were in the showers." said Gwen smiling. "It's not much time until I give those little guys a bath." siad Regina as Duncan stole a bite of her sandwhich.


	14. Special guests

(A/n: im still trying to update this story since my dad's death anniversary is coming up.)

Regina followed the group two the helicopter where DJ and Trent are doing first. "All you guys have to do is push these coaches towards your diver making a safe landing for them." Said Chris as Chef jumped off landing on the couch only to be crushed inside the mattress. "That is going leave one nasty mark." Said Regina getting Chef out of the death trap. She got the parachute off and folded it back in place and tossed it to Chris. "Now that's settled on first part of the challenge, the other two is riding the Canadian bucking moose under eight minutes, and dirt skiing." Said Chris showing the other challenges. "And whoever gets the most points will get to use this luxury shower." Said Regina showing a shiny new trailer with Chef wearing a pink dress playing the harp. "Can it be?" Said Heather in awe. "Oh it be." Said Chris then Regina heard a bull horn. "Whos that?" said Gwen looking Regina. She shrugged and went to the docks with Loki wagged his tail. There stood a naked man arguing at someone through the sliding glass door. Someone went from behind Regina and covered her eyes as the man turns around facing her. "Elliott put some clothes on for crying out loud." said a voice that Regina knew who it was by the accent. "Thank you, Tristan." said Regina as someone laughed. Tristen still covered her eyes as Elliott jumped into the water with a man holding his phone laughing while opening the door. "You might want to get out before the sharks come. Mostly Big Jaws." said Regina as Elliott got back on the boat house rushing inside. "He is gone." said Regina. "Yeah sorry about that. You know El and his drinks. Good seeing you again." said Tristan hugging her from behind. Loki barked as the pups came over. "Loki my boy. Oh my gosh look at you. You got much bigger huh?" said Tristan getting his knees petting Loki and the pups. Regina laughed at him as the man hugged her too. "Hey Benny. What are you doing here? I thought i was getting a small package." said Regina looking up at him. "The boys and i were on tour for the BroFos. Tristan thought it would be better to stop by annd stay here for a week or two." said Ben. "Ok thats cool look i have to watch the challenge right now. Wanna join me?" said Regina as Demon barked at Ben playfully. "Why not. Ive seen this show with Nana." said Ben picking Demon up and scratched his belly. "Tris, come on let see who is going be screwed in this challenge." said Regina as Tristan gave her a piggy back ride. They got to the two teams in time for Chef to recover from the ski crash. "Is he the guy?" said Ben as Demon was nibbling on his finger. "Yeah. Just a heads up dont mess with him. Hes crazier than me." said Regina as Tristan bounced her back in place.

"Gigi whats going on here?" sais Lashawna walking towards them. "Tristan and his friends wanted to see me and dad." said Regina. "Oh the guy from social media. But how come Elliot didnt come?" said Gwen. "He is here. I just happen to see him naked from the back." said Regina. "I managed to cover her before she saw his front." said Tristan putting her down. "Let move it people. Im not wasting time for you to chat up a storm with these lame wanna bees." said Heather pushing her away from Tristan. Regina rolled her eyes and had a look on her face like light bulb went off above her head. She ran a head of her stopping her and turned pulling her pants down to let out a loud fart at her direction. She pulled her pants back up and ran off with Tristan and Ben following her. "You are disgusting! I hope you get broken up soon." said Heather coughing on how bad the smell was. "How can something so pretty be so nasty?!" said Lindsey pluggin her nose. "Her fart isnt that bad compared to Owens." said Trent. "Thats true my aunt Helen farted on thankgiving once and we had two turkeys for free during hunting season." said Owen then saw Duncan glaring at Tristan. "Guys. Duncan is being scary again." said Owen. The guys looked at what he was mad about and saw Tristan rough housing with Regina laughing. "Dude theres nothing to worry about. Theyre just friends. Trust me Regina told me about him before he met Philips." said DJ pattinf his shoulder. Duncan breathed through his nose and went to the couch to sit on. Dj strapped on the parachute and went to Regina. "Hey Gina. Look you might wanna talk to Duncan. I think hes ready to blow any minute. No joke." said DJ. Regina stopped and looked at Duncan looking pissed about something. "I got it. Tristan i have to go do something real quick." said Regina as Tristan nodded.

She rushed over as Chris took off with DJ and Trent in the helicopter. "Hey." said Regina hovering over Duncan from behind the couch. "Arent you going with your good looking friend?" said Duncan. Regina walked around the couch and sat on his lap kissing his cheek. "Dont be jealous. We have a brother and sister relationship thats it. If you want i can let off the whole no touching or kissing thing and share the same bed as you. No sex by the way." said Regina making Duncan smirk. That can work." said Duncan kissing her neck. Regina squeaked as Elliott screamed from inside the boat. "Gigi, one of Loki's kids bit Elliot on the dick." said Tristan. Everyone bursted out laughing as Regina to the boat with Neva following her. "Im starting to like this guy already." said Duncan wiping away a tear from laughing so hard.


End file.
